Episode 6 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Anthony: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Anthony. Murray: I'm Murray. Greg: I'm Greg. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: I've got my guitar. Murray: I've got my guitar. Greg: I've got my guitar. Jeff: I've got my guitar. (He's sleeping after holding his purple Maton guitar) Greg: Oh, no. Let's wake him up. (with others) 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff: Let's rock on... (with others while wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles! (Shot transition to the Song:Rock-a-Bye Your Bear a scene where The Wiggles dressed up as opera singers & they're gonna do the actions) Greg: (singing while the backing vocals are doing their actions) Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Caveland a scene where Jeff woke up & he saw dinosaurs everywhere while singing the song) Anthony: Hey, Wake Up Jeff! Look there's a Brontosaurus Jeff: Don't you mean a Brontosnorus? Murray: Oh, hey, look there's a Diplodocus Greg: And a Pterodactyl Anthony: Hey everyone, we must be in Wiggles: Caveland! Greg: (singing) 'Let's take a trip to another time Where dinosaurs are everywhere. Oh yeah, ah ha, Here in Caveland. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh Greg: (singing) Pterodactyls in the sky, Brontosaurus running by. Oh yeah, ah ha, here in Caveland The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh Greg: (singing) We've gone back to prehistoric times. (The Other Wiggles: (singing) to Caveland, to Caveland) Greg: (singing) Just take a look to see what we can find. (The Other Wiggles: (singing) to Caveland, to Caveland) Greg: (singing) No cars or trains but we'll get by. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Hooh, hooh, hooh, hooh Greg: (singing) Take a ride on the dinosaur. (The Other Wiggles: (singing) dinosaur yeah) Greg: (singing) Just be careful if you hear it roar. Oh yeah, ah ha, here in Caveland The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh Greg: (singing) There's no pillows for your head (The Other Wiggles: (singing) for your head) Greg: (singing) So gather leaves to make your bed. Oh yeah, ah ha, here in Caveland The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh Greg: (singing) We've gone back to prehistoric times. (The Other Wiggles: (singing) to Caveland, to Caveland) Greg: (singing) Just take a look to see what we can find. (The Other Wiggles: (singing) to Caveland, to Caveland) Greg: (singing) No cars or trains but we'll get by. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Hooh, hooh, hooh, hooh Greg: (singing) Let's do the triceratops twirl (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Triceratops yeah) Greg: (singing) Now try the stegosaurus swirl. Oh yeah, ah ha, here in Caveland The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh Greg: (singing) That's where we are, oh yeah. We're here in Caveland The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, Ooh, Ooh Greg: (singing) We're in Caveland We're in Caveland (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh) Greg: (singing) We're in Caveland We're in Caveland (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, Ooh) Greg: (singing) In Caveland (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh) Greg: (singing) In Caveland (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh) Greg: (singing) In Caveland (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh) Greg: (singing) In Caveland (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Ooh) Wiggles: (singing) Caveland (Shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Greg bouncing a ball then it translates to Dorothy saying goodbye and Captain saying goodbye and Dorothy opening the cabinet door during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Well. It's time to say goodbye from Network Wiggles. (There was a knock on the cabinet door near her.) Oh. (Dorothy opens the cabinet door) Captain: Yes, 'bye, me hearties! Dorothy: It's the captain! Say goodbye. 'Bye, everyone! (giggles) (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002